


Harry Potter and the secret courtship

by shenkai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenkai/pseuds/shenkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the final chapter of <i>Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows</i> before the "19 Years Later" epilogue. Harry returns to Hogwarts to help rebuild and finish his education so that he may fulfill his dream of becoming an Auror. He is ready to live for himself, and knows exactly who he wants as his chosen mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Disclaimer and my soapbox

_As the name of the chapter suggests, this is my disclaimer, but not your regular disclaimer, it is the basis for the universe in which I will be writing this story, so please read. I will not be responsible if you do not read and have questions later._

At the age of seventeen, Harry Potter had seen and done many things that some could only dream of and others would not wish on their worst enemy. Harry Potter was not a normal teenager. He was a wizard, the boy-who-lived, the savior of the wizarding world, the chosen one, and the man-who-defeated-you-know-who. These stories have been told in a very famous series that this author owns no part of, written by a lovely British woman, who again is not this author.

I do not plan to re-tell her stories, changing the events to fit my desires for the characters, at least in this body of work. I plan to cover some of the nineteen year gap she left, and ignore her epilogue completely.

While many things will have to be accepted as fact, remember that the characters are wizards and magic only has three absolute laws:

  1.    It cannot bring people back who have completely passed on to the next great adventure (died).
  2.    It cannot alter events that have come to pass, unless one of the very flawed [Temporal Paradox Theories](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Temporal_paradox) is applied.
  3.    It cannot create genuine emotion where none or the opposite already exists.



These factors are to prove the scientific principle or law of conservation of mass, which states nothing is created, just transformed.

 **Now, to all those mpreg haters,** I will climb on my soapbox and shout the truth of it all to the world. In nature, the baby in the womb, be they boy or girl, all start out with the ability to be either or both. It is Genetics and the mother’s hormone levels at the time of sex assignment that determine if the reproductive glands will be either male or female. It is also the same that determine gender later when the brain is forming. The latter is how transgender people are created, the prior is how hermaphrodites can be created. It has also been hypothesized that these two stages are where homosexuals come from, as in a real scientific study that revealed that a large population of gay males were born to highly stressed females, like Lily Potter, who was pregnant and in a war. This sex/gender assignment flaw is not just in humans, it is in animals as well. I have had a dog that was both, the poor boy had one ovary and a half-formed female reproductive system, as well as his regular boy parts. He was a fully functional, male dog even before we had the female parts removed (for his health, the ovary or even undescended testicles usually become cancerous if left untreated).

 Furthermore, it is not just the fan-fiction community that has come up with the idea males getting pregnant or having babies. In mainstream entertainment, there was that movie in the early nineties starring Arnold Schwarzenegger, Danny DeVito and Emma Thompson called _Junior_ that had a scientist (Arnold) implanting an embryo in himself with the help of his OB/GYN partner (Danny), which he brought to full term and delivered via caesarian section. This is being theorized and tested by actual scientists, and there is currently a male pregnancy (RYT Hospital/Dwayne Medical Center, New York) that is documented at [www.malepregnancy.com](http://www.malepregnancy.com).

So it is possible through science for the males of the world to get pregnant, and they don’t have magic, so imagine what would be possible if they did. The most important thing to remember, however, is that this is fiction, based on fantasy and in a world with magic and magical creatures, how can anyone deny the possibility of male pregnancies. Stop the hate. I don’t see how it can me a moral objection, since you are reading about two males who love, and have sex, with one another, let them be happy with their own complete families if they want.


	2. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is over, a new school year is beginning

After the successful killing of Voldemort, Ron, Hermione and Harry returned to Hogwarts, with the majority of their classmates, to do the year again properly. Professor McGonagall was officially the Headmistress and she decided to remain as a teacher as well. Harry’s loving sacrifice had a strange effect on all who witnessed it, especially the lifeless corpses in the room. Everyone on the side of light who would have died during the battle awoke in time for afternoon tea. Remus and Tonks were both teaching now, the former Auror glad to have only to worry about knowing more than the students did about Muggles. Severus Snape, however, had been transported by Portkey made from a hastily scribbled note to St. Mungo’s. The note read as follows.

_Snake attack, ref. previous case: Weasley, Arthur, Dec., 1995_

Severus had been given the antivenin and was released to the care of the school. Though there was still over a month left until the end of term, only three people were in residence at the time that St. Mungo’s sent him by a Portkey made of the mattress he was laying on to the Entrance Hall at the castle.

Harry Potter found him an hour later, still lying in pain on the mat. Harry levitated the mat and carefully moved the injured Potions Master to the dungeons, to his old quarters. “I just barely received the owl from the healers saying they were sending you. Minerva did not think you would want to stay in the hospital wing, okay so I told her you would prefer your old quarters, especially since they are so far from the reconstruction. I am going to be the one chiefly responsible for taking care of you, with Poppy’s help of course. I hope you don’t mind a dunderhead like me keeping you company,” he paused to meet the Potions Master’s eyes, “Severus.”

At the opening feast, Severus was concerned when a small box wrapped in green foil and tied with a silver ribbon was publicly delivered to him via anonymous post owl. The lone owl delivery made it stand out and ensured that all eyes were on him. Minerva smiled genially at him from her place on the Headmaster’s throne. The sorting had finished, the first and second courses had been served and the golden plates were all clear awaiting her signal for dessert. The owl hovered, silent it seemed a pale specter to him, though only her under plumage was white as she was a common barn owl. She waited until he placed his hands on the gift in acceptance before she flew out into the night. There was a card, his name was written in beautiful silver script on elegant black paper. Inside, also in silver script was an unsigned note.

_Now I worship you from afar._  
 _Tradition dictates only that I give intent._  
 _Forty days and if you wish it,_  
 _I will let you know who I am._  
 _This is gift number one,_  
 _and a public declaration that you,_  
 _my dearest Severus, are being courted._

He pulled on the ribbon, untying the bow as the entire assembly held their breath. He lifted the lid on the green foil box and inside were jars of very rare and very expensive potion ingredients, as well as an envelope with the words _To be read in private_ printed on it.

“You are being courted?” Minerva asked. She had practically pounced on the note when he was distracted by the package and was beaming, misty eyed at the romance of it all. “Whoever they are, they seem to be sincere and rich.”

“And that’s not an oxymoron? They have trapped me into a courtship, since I have no way to return the gift, how very Slytherin of them.” He took the not back, rolled up the ribbon before the cat animagus could steal it, and tucked both inside the box before replacing the lid.

“I think it shows Gryffindor courage to so publically put themselves in a position for you to humiliate them when they finally do reveal themselves,” Minerva replied. She gave him time to call his elf to put the box away before she called for desserts.

 

After giving his usual “Welcome to Slytherin” speech in the Slytherin common room, Severus returned to his private study where his current roommate and caregiver, Harry Potter, sat on his couch with Hermione Granger showing him something from a book she held between them. Ronald Weasley was at a small table setting up the pieces for a game of chess. This game table was new, as were the additional three doors in the room.

“Forgive us, Professor Snape, but Headmistress McGonagall insisted,” Hermione said. She stood when she noticed he had entered.

“We wouldn’t want to separate the Golden Trio,” Snape said with much sarcasm as he could muster dripping from his still scratchy voice at the three young adults when he entered his sitting area.

Harry got up from the couch as well, pouring Severus a drink from a decanter before leading the stoic professor to the chair opposite Ron. “He’ll give you a better game than me,” Harry whispered, his fingers lingered on Severus’s when he passed him the glass. He went back to Hermione’s side and together they sat back on the couch and resumed their perusal of the book.

Ron did not notice, he was too busy with the pieces. “Yes, Sir. Harry does not have the skill I do with chess. Hermione does a lot better, but now she’s working on a private Floo connection to my flat in Hogsmeade.”

Hermione set down the book, a triumphant look on her face. “According to this, all we need is the Headmaster to set up the connection. How about it, Sir? Will you connect your Floo to the flat?”

“As you well know, Miss Granger, I am no longer the headmaster,” Severus said, flatly.

She smiled, opening the book _Hogwarts, A History_ to the self-updating list of headmasters. She rose and presented the opened book to Severus. She pointed at the last entry and read it aloud. “Severus Tobias Snape, Slytherin, 1997 to present, deputy, Minerva McGonagall, Gryffindor.”

Growling, he snapped his fingers and an old, wizened house elf appeared. “You is calling ol’ Jack, Sir?” The elf bowed to Severus. He was dirty, covered from head to toe in soot. He did not wear a tea towel or pillowcase, but a tattered frock coat and spats made from the same upholstery fabric as the cushions on the floor at the hearth of the Slytherin common room. His hat was a pointed hat topped by a chimneysweep’s brush, and, to Hermione’s horror, the Slytherin coat of arms was branded on his exposed chest.

“Yes, Jack. I need a bit of Floo powder,” Severus said. He summoned an empty box that looked like an old candy tin, decorated in an arabesque motif to the most famous of the tales of _1001 Arabian Nights_ , with purple borders around each picture. The tin was obviously of Muggle origins since the characters did not move and in the center of the lid, among the trapezoidal collage, was a gold embossed, curlicued C. Severus opened the tin’s hinged lid, and Jack used his magic to remove all the soot and ash from his clothes and brush. It hovered like a black storm cloud over the box for a moment; the elf was concentrating hand on the cloud, slowly changing it until it was light grey and shimmering. He then directed it to fill the box; the remainder went in a large black urn that Severus normally used for his Floo powder.

The now clean elf bowed to Severus once again before he looked around the room. “Master Potter, it has been a while since you have visited ol’ Jack. Kreacher and Winky is getting us faithful ones together to repair the damage and there is much you need to see now.” He pressed a small, emerald box with the Slytherin crest in silver filigree on the cover. “Here is some Floo powder that will take you and whomever you are touching to the sitting room.”

“Thanks, Jack, you may go now. Miss Granger is not comfortable with house elves,” Harry said. He pocketed the small box and got up from the couch, crossing the room back to Severus’s side.

Jack looked at her in disgust. “She can’t trick the branded. Our loyalty is stronger than clothes. We is part of our families, not slaves.” He took off his hat to show her he wore one of her hats under it. “But Jack does like how the knit caps feel under the sweep cap. Keeps ol’ Jack’s head soft and Hilda loves that.”

“Hilda?” Hermione asked aloud.

A naked, female house elf popped in, her belly round with child, and around her shoulder was a sling. Resting in this sling was an older toddler elf that was suckling from her breast. She held a robe made from the same material as ol’ Jack’s suit. She pulled it on to cover herself except where the child nursed. There was a hole in the back of the garment to show off her Gryffindor brand. “Hilda was just getting out of the bath. What can Hilda do for you?”

Hermione blushed, averting her eyes from the elf to the floor. “Um, nothing, Jack was just telling us about you.”

Hilda blushed, wide-eyed, as she looked around the room. “Headmaster Snape, Master Harry Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, Hilda is honored. Master Potter, since you is losing Dobby, Hilda hopes you is taking my Nubbins as yours.”

Harry smiled as he knelt down to be the same level as the family. He reached out, touching the top of the still nursing Nubbins’ head. “I will accept and treasure your gift, my dear Hilda. You and Jack have twice honored me with your progeny. Your Dobby died a hero saving us, and for that I thank you.”

Nubbins stopped nursing and climbed out of his sling to stand naked before his new master. Hilda removed the sling. She covered herself completely now before she draped the fabric over her boy as an over-large toga. Nubbins took Harry’s still outstretched hand and placed it on his chest. Harry felt the pull of his magic as the toddler began to age and grow until he stood even with his parents. The Potter-Black crest was emblazoned on his chest, it was Harry’s new combined crest to show his lordships. “Nubbins will learn from master how to please master. Nubbins is honored to serve Lord Potter-Black.”

“Harry! How could you?” Hermione scolded once Jack and Hilda left.

Harry transfigured the sling into a suit, changing it to black as well so that he looked more like a butler. “Kreacher, Winky, Buffy,” Harry called out and the three elves appeared. The girls were in maid outfits, and even Kreacher was in a suit. “This is Nubbins. Kreacher, he will be taking over the duties as my valet. Train him well. Winky, we are ready for our coffee and Master Severus’s potions. Buffy, how are the little ones?”

Kreacher took Nubbins by the hand and they both disappeared. Winky curtsied and disappeared to retrieve the requested items. Buffy curtsied and pulled a mirror from her pocket. She enlarged it before presenting it to him. An elf identical to Buffy appeared confused for a moment. “Master Harry! You is wanting an update, no doubt. Puffy is happy to say it is almost finished.” There were dozens of elf babies in little bassinettes, ranging in age from newborns to toddlers. The nursery was clean and opulent, and there appeared to be a wet nurse elf for every four little ones.

Harry showed the images in the mirror to Hermione. “These are the orphans from the Death Eaters families. The Ministry seized all their holdings and these elves were to be slaughtered. I petitioned the council and all the elves are to come to me first. I give them a choice: death or rebirth. While Nubbins is indeed Jack and Hilda’s child, he used to belong to Rabastan LeStrange.” Buffy handed him two small vials from her pocket: one red and one blue. “The red vial is a painless death. The blue vial, an ancient potion from the time when elves were branded, de-ages them to a newborn, and their allegiance, memories, and family secrets are wiped clean. During the wars, the victors would force the conquered elves to take the potion to guarantee their alliance. The ancient ones are helping the new ones cope with the change. The best thing is that they can all now wear clothes, proper clothes, and they do not have the compulsion to self-harm.”

“But Harry, now they are branded slaves,” Hermione protested.

Severus actually laughed. He got up from the game where Ron was still trying to figure out how he had been checkmated and went over to his personal library, retrieving a book for the girl. He performed the _Geminio_ charm on the ancient text before putting the book back on its shelf and handing her the copy. “They are not slaves.”

Hermione looked at the cover. _At Your Service: A Memoir by Sooty Prince, house elf._

“I hope I don’t need to tell you, Miss Granger, this book is a part of my family’s Grimoire. Any secrets inside are to stay that way,” Severus said. He crossed the room and went towards the fireplace, gesturing for Ron to follow. He charmed the Floo powder to the destination Ron told him and let the boy leave, handing him a separate box with Floo powder charmed to return to this Floo only.

Hermione took the book and went to the room the castle had provided for her. Severus took a deep cleansing breath as he watched her go, knowing she would probably have a million questions for him once she was done. He crossed the room to the sitting area where Winky would set up the coffee.

Harry followed Severus to the sitting area, eyeing the gift box that sat on the side table next to the potions master, he asked, “Aren’t you going to open that?”

Severus glared at Harry. He removed the lid once again and pulled out the jars of ingredients. This time, there was a black velvet box stamped in gold leaf with the name of an outrageously expensive jeweler on the lid. It was a long, narrow rectangle and contained stirring rods made in silver, gold, crystal and glass, two of each that were engraved with Severus’s name. There was also a gold wax-seal embosser with Severus’s registered potions master maker’s mark. Next to this was a scroll from the ministry. It was a business license for a new owl order business called _Princely Potions_ with Severus listed as the owner/proprietor.

“Your suitor bought you a business? He, or she, must be very wealthy indeed,” Harry said. He handed the scroll over to Severus and winked.

Severus read over the license, which also listed an address for a storefront in Hogsmeade. He sighed. “I am flattered, Harry, but this is all too much.”

Harry straightened in his seat, taking a more commanding stance. “Surely I can decide what I think is too much. When I think of everything you have done since the Dark Lord decided to mark me as his equal, it is nowhere near enough. You had two masters believing you were loyal to them when we both know to whom you are truly loyal. The doe was an especially nice touch. However, if you have trouble with my generosity, you can think of it as restitution. It is the least that this Lord Black can do since the previous Lord Black attempted to kill you and besmirch your good name, my dearest Lord Prince.” Harry’s voice as masterful and only held a hint of sarcasm when he brought their titles in to it.

Winky chose that moment to appear with the tray of coffee and the small basket of the potions regime that Severus was forced to consume nightly due to Nagini’s attack. The doses were smaller now, and Severus hoped to be completely off of them by Halloween if not sooner. She curtsied, told Harry that Nubbins would attend him in the morning, and left the two men she considered her family to their usual night cap.

Severus obediently took his prescribed potions, while Harry prepared the coffees. Then the two men relaxed in the quiet of their normal routine. They warded and charmed the area so they would not disturb Hermione. Harry looked at the three new doors that had been added to Severus’s quarters. Hermione had disappeared behind a portrait of Pallas Athena, the Greek goddess of knowledge. Ron’s door was to the left and had a portrait of Ares, the god of war. To the right, and the door closest to Severus’s sleeping chamber, which was now had a portrait of Hades as its guardian, was a portrait of Apollo on his fiery chariot.

Severus followed the direction of Harry’s gaze and sighed anew. “I guess all good things come to an end.”

Harry frowned at Severus’s words. “This is not the end. We deserve to have our happiness, the rest of the world be damned.

Severus quickly averted his gaze from Harry’s fiery one to the floor. He took a deep breath to still his trembling hands, before he reached out for his mug of coffee. He grasped the cup between his two hands, allowing the heat from the coffee – black with two sugars – to seep into his hands, relaxing them. “Why a public courtship?”

“Because you are mine and I want everyone to know you are unavailable.” Harry said. He stood, moving to stand behind Severus. He put his hands on the potions master’s neck, concentrating his magic on the scars on the surface down to his vocal chords. The scars were almost completely gone, and this time, when Harry removed his hands, the skin was completely unblemished.

A pleasurable moan escaped Severus’s mouth as he felt the tingling of Harry’s magic all the way down to his groin. Harry smirked, recognizing the sound for what it was. He moved to stand in front of the potions master, putting his hands over the ones still holding the coffee mug. He leaned in to whisper in Severus’s ear. “You are so sensitive. You like my magic sinking into you. You will finish your coffee, shower, and then go straight to bed. Do not tough yourself any more than necessary to clean yourself.”

Harry let him go and cancelled the spells before going through the door behind the portrait of Apollo.


	3. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time about sums it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this seems a bit fast, but remember that Harry has been taking care of Severus for a whole summer. I appreciate everyone's kudos and comments. I apologize now for any spelling or grammatical errors, I do my own proofreading and this is being uploaded on the fly, I only have three days off out of every nine, so this is my last update of the week, unfortunately I have to work tomorrow.

Nubbins awaited with Kreacher in Harry’s sleeping chamber. He had a dressing gown draped over one arm and held slippers in his hand. “Kreacher helped Nubbins draw Master Harry a bath,” Nubbins said. He gestured with his free hand to the open bathroom door.

Harry nodded, stripped down to nothing, walked naked into the bathroom and waded into Severus’s sunken tub. Kreacher showed Nubbins where to leave the robe and slippers before helping the young house elf with the dirty clothes and where to set out the next morning’s outfit. “Nubbins will sleep in Master Harry’s bed, in case his friends go nosing. Master Harry will wake early and dress in here. He detests filth, everything must be tidy, except the bed. Do not make the bed until he leaves for the day. No one can know where Master Harry sleeps.”

 

Harry watched from the bath as Severus and his elf Kessie entered the room. Kessie took everything but his boxers and left quickly when she saw Master Harry was there. “There has been a change in plans, Severus. A bath before your shower,” Harry said. He snapped his fingers and Severus’s boxers disappeared.

Unabashed, Severus turned to walk to the tub. He could feel Harry’s gaze on him, traveling the length of his body, but he was determined not to let this younger, powerful man intimidate him. Harry was his caregiver all summer. He had seen him naked before, bathed with him before, but today felt so very different. He knew it was because there was the possibility that someone would catch them together, and that excited him. They had decided, just that morning over breakfast that they would keep their distance until the school year was completed. It was going to be easy because Harry would be with the other Gryffindors on the opposite end of the castle, locked away in a tower like a princess while he, the villain was kept in the dungeons.

Then Harry had apparated to London, to pick up a few last minute items from Muggle London before catching the Hogwarts Express to return with the rest of the students. Severus had to attend the annual start-of-term staff meeting, and found out that Harry was going to stay put, for their protection, or perhaps the old meddling coot was just trying to drive him insane. Albus’s portrait had been twinkling away as Minerva explained everything to staff about threats to both his and Harry’s lives.

Severus was brought back to the present when he stepped into the tub. He could feel Harry’s magic reach out to him, swirling around him in subtle caresses as he submerged himself in the swimming pool sized tub. He allowed himself to relax in the water, resting in the seat built into the side opposite the one Harry had taken. Tendrils of magic sensually attacked his body like fingers caressing his skin, tweaking his nipples, stroking his penis, fondling his balls and fucking his anus, unerringly hitting his prostate with every thrust. Harry’s physical body had never done this to him. They had agreed to wait until Harry was no longer a student before they worked on that aspect of their sexual relationship. However, they did share a bed, and Harry would use his magic to make love to Severus in the bath. Sometimes, while spooning him in the bed, Harry would talk to him about the things he wanted to do to his body, as his magic played over him, bringing them both to orgasm. Recently, as in a week before term, Harry allowed Severus to have the pleasure of performing fellatio on him as the magic worked over his body. Severus had reveled in the taste and smell of Harry so much, he tried almost daily to sneak down under the covers and orally take care of Harry’s morning erection. He only succeeded twice, and he had a feeling that Harry had only been feigning sleep both times.

“Come for me, Severus,” the whispered words broke through the haze of pleasure and Severus screamed Harry’s name as his body bowed back and the forceful spray of his semen broke the surface of the water like a fountain.

“You did beautifully, Pet. You deserve a reward.” Harry said. He sounded closer than if he were sitting on the other side of the pool.

Severus opened his eyes. He did not remember closing them, but then he often did things around Harry that he did not remember doing. Harry was sitting on the side of the tub, his legs were dangling in the water on either side of Severus’s shoulders. He turned around to face Harry, kneeling on the submerged seat. His gaze traveled from Harry’s smiling face down. Harry’s penis was erect and curled up, as it does on young men, to practically point to his navel. “May I suck your cock, Sir?” Severus whispered. He focused on the long, hard muscle. He could see the blood vessels thrumming; the wide, mushroom shaped crown was a shiny red, like a lollipop, and there was a milky tear of precum resting on the slit. Harry’s pubic hair was neatly trimmed and had felt velvety soft against Severus’s lips. Severus licked them at the memory and Harry growled at the sight.

“For your reward, Pet, you may use your mouth on any part of me you desire. You may only your mouth, lips, tongue and breath. You may not use anything south of your neck. But, you will have to wait for your reward until we get in bed. Now, we are going to the shower where we will wash and shave one another. You will not make me come in the shower. All my cum is for you to swallow.” Harry’s voice was quiet but commanding. He helped Severus out of the tub.

They went to the glass-enclosed shower that could easily fit six. It was like two large shower stalls facing each other with a wide bench between them. Resting on this bench was a tray with a large bowl of shaving lather and two straight razors, one was red handled with a gold arm that held the blade, the other was green handled with a silver arm. This was a weekly ritual. The lather had a hair growth inhibitor that had to be applied weekly. The razors were only precautionary and both were only used from the neck down, excepting the sensitive area of the genitals and the anus. A special conditioning potion was applied to those areas to keep everything downy soft, and there were special scissors that they used to keep everything nice and trim.

After the ritual shaving, each went to their own side of the shower to wash. Harry was quite perfunctory and efficient in the way he showered. He would start at the top and work his way down as quickly as possible. Severus, however, was slow and sensuous. He coped with his tough, uncaring public persona by private hedonism. As a result, Harry usually finished and was able to sit on the bench and watch Severus have his fun. Tonight, however, Severus did not indulge; he was eager for his bed and his reward.

Harry was awed by the control Severus allowed him. When they got to the bedroom, Severus knelt on the floor, in the usual place on a large floor pillow by the bed. He waited for Harry, his eyes were downcast and his arms were clasped together behind his back. He knew Harry was looking at him, so he would be patient and wait until Harry was ready to allow him his reward.

“Severus, I want to secure your arms, so that you are not tempted to misbehave,” Harry said. He dangled a green Hermes scarf in front of Severus so that it first brushed across his knees before it was trailed up over his front and down his back, then draped over his shoulders. “I also want to use this on your cock and balls so you don’t get the bed dirty.” Harry was dangling a black leather strap from between two fingers right in front of his face.

Severus had never seen such a thing before; it had a beaded leather cord attached to it. He had heard of cock rings, and had seen them before, but Lucius did not have one like this in his arsenal of S & M torture devices.

“Go ahead and touch it, Pet. I will not use anything on you that you have not familiarized yourself with or that I know will hurt you.”

Severus reached out for it. The wide leather strap was the same width as his index finger and it was supple, rounded on the inside, the harsher stitched seam was to the outside so it would lay flat against the pelvis. The cord was very soft, like kid leather, and the round hematite and tourmaline beads were polished and had no rough or sharp edges. The end of the cord had a teardrop shaped tourmaline bead.

“I’ll put it on me first, so watch,” Harry said, holding his hand out for the toy. Severus watched and Harry put it on. The main band closed with a snap, and then Harry deftly wound the cord in a lattice pattern and he pushed the end in his slit. Severus reached out to touch it, and the beads thrummed with his magic. Harry’s hips bucked up against his hand, a silent command for more.

“I won’t be able to ejaculate or go soft while I’m wearing this?” Severus asked. He wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock and gave an experimental tug. Harry moaned in pleasure.

“I got it at a fetish shop in London that was near the loo that was the Ministry’s new entrance. I had ducked in the shop to avoid Thickness and this little gem caught my eye. It came in handy when we were all stuck in a tent and I had to listen to Ron and Hermione experiment with one another. It taught me stamina,” Harry explained. He was practically purring as he allowed Severus to play with his cock. The clock on the bedside table said it was barely 8:30 PM and they had most of the night to fool around.


End file.
